


Bad Time Vibes

by ArachnidAnthology



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: Shitty esper kids commit crimes and eat fries.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I re uploaded and finally got the second chapter out after struggling to write it all month

It's your usual Friday night in Pigeon's Peak City. Cars zooming down highways, billboards flashing, teens partying. Th e multicolored lights of the buildings brought the whole city alive in the night and lit up the sky as well. Its noisy. A little too noisy. Loud slow footsteps make their way down one of the quieter allies in the booming city. There are some pot smoking delinquents in the path that these footsteps tread. They disperse. They disperse for these footsteps and these footsteps only. If it weren't this particular boy that came down the heavily graffitied alley, they would have kept up the bad-to-the-bone façade. They won't for this guy. They learned their lesson.

The boy's heavy footsteps got lighter and quicker as they made their way out the other end of the ally towards a diner. It's his favorite diner. The Crow's Foot Diner. Its possibly the worst diner in the city. It always smelt faintly of cat piss and rotting vegetables and the service was terrible. The food was always drowning in grease and either was not seasoned enough or had too much seasoning. There is no in-between. The waiters and waitresses looked dead inside and the manager reeked of cigarettes. Most people can’t stand being around him for more than two minutes and he was so loud he made your ears bleed. Everyone in a while you'd find an abnormally large rat skittering across the crusted tile floors and leaving special surprises next to your shoes. How had this place not been shut down? The boy, W, didn't know and didn't care. 

Why is this 15-year-old boy walking to a disgusting diner in one of the most dangerous parts of the city in the middle of the night alone? He's running. Not literally. From his problems. His parents are home screaming at each other and W is stressed and maybe a little scared; he doesn't want to deal with that right now. So, he went somewhere he thinks is safe. Normally he'd go to his friend's house in these circumstances but he doesn't have any more friends so he dragged himself to a disease-ridden diner at 12:32 in the morning. W stepped into the crumbling establishment thinking his parents wouldn't care if he was missing. The never do.

As soon as W opens the door, he makes a beeline straight for a corner booth in the back, avoiding the dead stare of the waiter by the counter. Side stepping a pile of rat droppings, W plopped himself onto the red leather seats. It made a sticky sound in return. He was definitely going to need to wash his pants after this. He spent the next two hours eating left over fries from earlier that day ah, the perks of being the manager's favorite until the thought of food sickened him. 2:46. W figured by now that the screaming would have died down by now and he could get a "good" night's sleep for school tomorrow. God. It was raining when he stepped out. He didn't notice it start to rain earlier before. Huh. W trudged his way home alley after alley. At one point this disheveled redhead bumped into him and ran away. Pigeon's Peak is full of a lot of weird people.

W opened his bed room window telekinetically and slipped inside. He thought it best to play it safe and avoid the front door. He casts his wet clothes aside, not bothering to put any clothes on and flops into his unmade bed. W has school tomorrow. God. School. He has to go to a place surrounded by people he doesn't like doing work he doesn't know how to do and he hates it. But if he stays home he'll also be surrounded by people he doesn't like except these people brought him into existence. He's getting tired now. Maybe he'll just spend the whole day walking around the city avoiding his problems again. He closes his eyes. Yeah...that sounds nice...


	2. 1: Not His Problem

School. Its Saturday. School. Nobody has school on Saturdays. Not W at least. No, that was just a front to his parents. The he needs his uncle to take him to school on weekends for tutoring. Its believable, at least. He really should look into tutoring. But not right now, not today. So much for avoiding his problem today.

W stays quiet as he leaves his house, lead into his uncle’s expensive car. His uncle is way more successful than his mom or dad will ever be. He’s a scientist, working in many different fields and making many new discoveries. Right now though, he’s the head of a government funded facility focusing on child espers. Or demi-humans as most people call them. That's why W’s going there. He's one of them.

Demi-humans first made an appearance about 143 years ago. That's what the books say. Children and adults alike developed abilities akin to gods. About 60% of people on earth today have them. Nobody knows why or how this happened (W thinks they ought a figured it out by now, seriously), but that's what his uncle is here to find out. W’s uncle, a big man, very serious, told him that a lot of espers are taken away to live at the facility at the first signs of superhuman abilities when they are as young as two years old. Hearing that makes him think that he's lucky, only going to the facility on weekends rather than staying there his whole life like the other kids his age he sees there. He’s used to it. Very lucky.

The two-hour car ride is full of small talk but is eventually derailed into W’s uncle, Wayne, going into a 30 minute monologue about himself and his scientific discoveries. If you're so great at discovering things, how come you haven't discovered the reason behind all this demi-human stuff, W thinks. As much as he wanted to say it out loud, he bit his tongue, listening to the monologue he’s heard a hundred times over already.  
They arrive there eventually, on the other side of town, deep into the forest. It’s a hassle to get there, but it makes sense. It would be a lot of trouble if somebody accidently wandered into the six story building, out in the open, and found a bunch of scientist performing inhumane experiments on children taken away from their families against their will. Or maybe it would be for the better. Yeah, it definitely would.

W climbs out of the car, adjusting his purple framed glasses. He stares at the building, waiting for his uncle. The outside of the building is all white. W makes out no more than ten windows on the front of the building, along with the tall glass doors, only openable to those with the proper passcode. On the front of the building, just above the doors, are three big letters, ERF. W has absolutely no idea what it stands for exactly, and he isn't too keen on finding out either.

“C’mon Winn, let’s go.” Wayne pats W’s back as they head towards the entrance of the building. W observes with careful eyes as his uncle punches in numbers into a keypad, the doors opening. W always tries to figure out the password to the facility when his uncle punches in, but his efforts are fruitless. Wayne’s fingers are too fast and W’s eyes can never keep up. It’s not like he’d do anything with the password anyway. He doesn't really like this place and sure as hell doesn't want to enter if he doesn't have to.

They enter the building and head straight towards the elevator to the right of the entrance. The elevator also requires a passcode, one W knows because it's a lot shorter than most others in the building. They exit on the third floor and W’s uncle is immediately met by workers giving reports and updates as they maneuver through the maze of a building towards an office door at the end of a hallway. W listens to the conversation between scientists as nothing else is really catching his attention.

“Dr. Reynolds,” One of the scientists call out to W’s uncle, “Subject 012 still has not been found.”  
Wayne’s face twists into one of annoyance. “What do you mean 012 hasn't been found? He has a chip, track him down and contain him! It's not that hard.” They continue to argue back and forth, W’s attention shifting at that point.

012… W isn't too good at putting faces to names, or number rather. He wracks his brain in silence as he tries to remember who 012 is. Was 012 the kid with the horrible lisp? No, that's 022. Maybe it's the kid with the crazy long red hair, could also be the one missing a finger. It doesn't really matter though. W doubts he'd ever see 012 again. Finding an escaped human experiment isn't his problem to deal with. He whistles as he and his uncle continue down the hallway into Wayne’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make this longer but this was all i could muster. i was in a huge writers block all month sobs.


End file.
